


The unfortunate wedding

by blueraven06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arranged Marriage, England (Country), F/M, M/M, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraven06/pseuds/blueraven06
Summary: Dean Winchester is getting married to Lady Anna Milton. However, he got someone else on his mind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The unfortunate wedding

Dean was preparing himself in front of his mirror’s bathroom Today was the big day. Today was the day when he marries Lady Anna Milton. Knowing that he would spend the rest of his life with her was dreading. She was nice, and she was pretty but that was nothing compared to her brother, Castiel.

His parents had presented Anna to him and had said yes. He met Castiel and the rest of the family, and they immediately appreciated each other company. Since then, the two men had had a lot of secret dates. Dean had learned a lot about Castiel. As time passed, they grew closer and closer and Dean realized that agreeing to marry Anna had a been a bad idea. Unfortunately, it was too late.

Dean was still in front of his mirror when something hit his window. Turning toward the source of the noise he saw a pebble hitting the one of his window that led to his balcony. And the other one. He opened them and avoided right in time a fourth pebble. He looked down and saw Castiel, a bunch of stones in his right hand, and was ready to send another one.

“Don’t you dare send that, Castiel Milton! I almost lost my eye because of your last pebble!” He shouted.

“Sorry!” Castiel responded. “We need to go. Now!”

The young man stared at his interlocutor, perplexed. Was he asking him to run away with him? He will be married to Anna in a few hours. If he flees away, especially with another man, it would be a complete disaster. Both families would declare war to each other, and they will track Dean and Castiel for their entire life.

“Are you sure you want to marry my sister?”

“No! But I already...”

“That’s what I thought. Dean, Anna won’t miss you. Don’t take it bad she loves someone else too. She will cover us.” He said, interrupting Dean, “Then come with me!”

That changed everything. To hell with his wedding. England will still work without him and Anna being married. He made a sign to Castiel that he would join him. Running in the stairs, he arrived in the living-room. His parents were standing there, talking about last-minute preparations.

“Son, is everything all right?” His father asked.

“A bit stressed. I need to get some air for a few minutes.”

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. Look at how my marriage with your mother turned out. I’m sure it will be the same for you.” His parents were very lucky. You couldn’t hope a better result for an arranged marriage. However, he knew he wouldn’t have the same chance with Anna. He nodded and went, as calm as he could. The moment he arrived in the mansion garden, Dean ran towards Castiel’s spot.

“Hurry! My parents know I am out. They will wait for my return.” He said as he grabbed Castiel’s hand. They were running when Dean abruptly stopped and asked.

“Wait, do you even have a plan?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we could find a small house somewhere in the country? We need at least to get out of Nottingham.” Dean couldn’t believe his words. He ran away with an idiot.

“Somewhere? Do you have money with you? You don’t just buy a house like this!”

“Because of course, you thought about taking anything with you!”

Dammit. They were both idiots. Runaway idiots. They will not last long.

“I’m sorry. I didn't thought about it either. Wait, didn't your aunt Rowena run away from her weeding too? Maybe she could take us in.” Dean chuckled. Even if it would be one hell of a ride to find Rowena, he knew he had made the good choice. He preferred a hundred more times living a life on the road with the man he loved than his comfort back home.

“You’re right. We will figure this out.” Castiel said as he smiled at him.


End file.
